nerd_queenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Puckett
Samantha Puckett (born on April 17th, 1994) i She is best friends with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. In the episode iTwins, it is revealed that she has an identical twin sister, Melanie Puckett. Sam and Melanie were born in a city bus, due to the poor planning of their mother,Puckett. Pam Puckett. Sam is portrayed regularly by Jennette McCurdy Olivia Hosken at age eight, and Harley Graham at age seven. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723204752/icarly/images/e/e7/7.gif Personality Sam is portrayed as a sarcastic, aggressive, tomboyish, and sometimes-bullying bad girl, who has no respect for the rules or other people It is possible that her tomboy demeanor is just a wall so people can't get close to her and hurt her. she frequently gets into trouble. She has been arrested four times Sam has been mentioned to have been in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointments with Principil Ted Franklin Carly mentioned that Sam has a therapist to discuss her issues. She can be bossy at times but can olso have a big heart. She is witty, caring, and ingenious. If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless she is forced to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a near nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back the $526 she owed Carly and Freddie . She is also very prideful, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tipster" at work Although she usually makes fun of “nerds” and people who love technology, Sam herself is shown to be quite good with technolagy This is first shown when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie has it wrong in iStakeout. Another example was iniMust Have Locker 239, iMust Have Locker 239, , when she builds an entertainment center and even programmed the "Random Dancing" bit from iCarly into their locker. It was also implied iniDate A Bad Boy iDate A Bad Boy when she could specifically tell what changes she wanted Freddie to make to her website. Also, ini Hate Sam's Boyfriend, she set up her phone so that whenever Jonah texts her, his voice can be heard saying, "It's me!!" For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. Ishe ripped off Carly's door chain with her bare hands , and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame , Japanese security guards and Jocelyn and also had Adam over her shoulder If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask, "How do you do this?!" she has an immense appetite and love for food In , she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time, while everyone else had trouble with their food. If she's hungry, she wouldn't care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At different times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed iniWas A Pageant Girl iWas A Pageant Girl Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes.